Different
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: This is my very First One-Shot I hope it's good... Sorry No Summary...


Different...

I was sitting on the robot's shoulder as I stupid red monkey named Sparks just won't leave me alone...I needed a moment.I sighed as I looked at the sunset. It was so beatiful with all of the colors mixed together to create such a beautiful thing. I swung my legs on the shoulder as I closed my eyes.  
I felt some breeze run through my fur and I shivered alittle. But I wasn't cold.  
''Hey Nova.'' I heard someone say. I knew exacally who it was. I sighed but I kept my eyes closed.I felt him sit next to me.  
''I am here to get a break...from you.''I said.  
''Harsh.''He replied with a small chuckle.  
I smiled a little.  
''You know Nova...I think you aren't giving me enugh credit.''He said.  
I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
''Oh really?''I said while cocking an eyebrow at him.  
He smirked.  
''I think you and me belong together...princess.''He said while moving his eyebrows up and down.  
''Don't call me that unless you want me to beat you so bad that you will wish you never said it.''I said angrily.  
''You know you look so hot when your angry.''He said.I crossed my arms and turned can't he just be quiet?...Why can't he just keep huis big mouth shut!I should just leave before he says anything else that will annoy me.  
I stood but he grabbed my arm.  
''Where are you going/''He asked.  
''Sleep.''I simply said.  
He frowned.  
''No...sit please.''He said.  
I rolled my eyes and sat again.  
''Why do you want me here? To make me mad?!''I said angrily.  
He chuckled.  
''Well I did say you looked hot.''He said and smirked. I crossed my arms.  
''But seriously Nova...I just want..to ask you something.''He said.  
''What?!''I snapped.  
''D-do you know...why I flirt with you?'' He asked.  
The question took me off gaurd but I answered it ''Because your a jerk!''I said.  
He looked at me.  
''Why do you always make me mad Sparks...I don't want to hit you but you know I can't control my temper.'' I said.  
He sighed.  
''I-I don't do it to get you mad.''He said.  
I uncrossed my arms.  
''You don't''I asked.  
''No...I-I do it so...So you would...notice me...And...''  
''And what?''I asked.  
I saw Sparks blush and turn away. I sighed and I saw he was sort of shaking.I slowly turned away and wrapped my tail around his. I didn't face him I knew I was blushing and I knew I was as red as him.

Sparks POV I turned away blushing but then I felt something wrap around my tail.I turned and saw that Nova's tail was wrapped around mine. I turned to see her and saw she had turned away but I saw part of her cheek and she was blushing.  
I was shaking and blushing uncontrolibly. I had to get a grip! I took a deep breath and spoke again.  
''I-I never wanted..to get you mad...I just want you to notice me and...get the idea.'' I said as my voice cracked of how nervous I turned and looked at me.  
''What idea?''She asked.  
I shook again and my tail twichted.  
''I...wanted you to know...T-that I really...L...''I stopped I was blushing like mad and i felt like I was sweating.I gulped and spoke.  
''That I-I really...L-Like...you.''I said but I wasn't finished.  
She crossed her arms and unwrapped her tail from mine.  
''I don't belive you.''She said and stood.  
I stood up and quickly grabbed her arm.  
''No,Nova wait-''She spoke.  
''I don't believe you Sparks...You flirt with every girl you see.''She said.  
I grabbed her hands in mine.  
''Nova I didn't fi-''She interuppted me.  
''Sparks...you flirt with every girl I'm sure your just fooling around with me...I know you have no true feelings...I know that your just playing with me...You don't like anyone like when that 'girl' fron the sunriders...You like her...You like evryone...I w-''I can't believe what I just did. My lips were on Nova's. She tasted like strawberries...Wait..scratch that! She tastes better then anything in the world!I wrapped my arms around her waist as I brought her closer. But Nova hadn't reacted yet. I broke the kiss and looked at her. She just kept staring at me. I let go of her expecting to get bunched but I had to say something first.  
''Before you do anything I want to say that...Yes...I flirt with every girl and I may 'like' every girl But...Like is different then Love...And you could only love one person...And the only person I love is yo-''I was cut off when I felt Nova's lips on mine.  
I instantly kissed back I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She moaned as I slowly massaged her lower back.  
I smirked in the kiss after a while my lungs were buring. Stupid need to breath!  
We broke the kiss while panting and we looked at each other.  
Shee smiled and laid her head on my chest.  
''I love you too Sparks...I always had.'' She said.  
That made me so happy not even in my dreams did I think Nova would say that. I grabbed her face in my hands.  
''Just remember Nova...Like...and Love are two different things...I love you and I always will...Never forget that.''I said and kissed her again as the sun went down.

Review what do you think? 


End file.
